Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $18\dfrac{9}{16}-6\dfrac{8}{16} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{9}{16}} - {6} - {\dfrac{8}{16}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} - {6} + {\dfrac{9}{16}} - {\dfrac{8}{16}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=12 + {\dfrac{9}{16}} - {\dfrac{8}{16}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 12+\dfrac{1}{16}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 12\dfrac{1}{16}$